Falling In Love?
by imjustblackdream
Summary: Sehun tidak polos―bahkan sering menonton film dewasa dengan dua hyung seatapnya. Sehun hanya bodoh, aneh, kaku, suka melamun, tetapi penurut dan kalem. Ia mendapatkan sesuatu dari hyung seatapnya. Dan sesuatu tak beres ketika ia bertemu dengan Jongin yang membuatnya jadi bertambah aneh. ― failed summary. HunKai SeKai SehunxJongin Uke! Jongin, got it? (Happy 21st day Sehun!)


Lucy Yen/Imjustblackdream's Fanfiction

Falling In Love?

T for rating | Romantic, Comedy, Fluff for genre

Sehun tidak polos―bahkan sering menonton film dewasa dengan dua teman seatapnya. Sehun hanya bodoh, aneh, kaku, suka melamun, tetapi penurut dan kalem. Ia mendapatkan sesuatu dari hyung seatapnya. Dan sesuatu tak beres ketika ia bertemu dengan Jongin yang membuatnya jadi bertambah aneh. ― failed summary.

HunKai | SehunxJongin | Uke! Jongin, got it?

Happy Reading~

Laki-laki itu terlihat sangat fokus dengan benda yang ia perbaiki sekarang. Di sekitarnya berserakan tang kecil dan baterai kecil. Layar pada benda yang ia perbaiki sejak setengah jam yang lalu tetap tak menyala. Jika saja ia tak punya kesabaran tinggi, mungkin ia sudah melempar frustasi benda itu.

"Ah! Akhirnya selesai!" Seru Chanyeol riang. Bangga karena telah memperbaiki sebuah jam― benda kesayangannya. Ia berjalan ke arah Sehun, dan duduk di sebelah Sehun. Ia menyodorkan jamnya kepada Sehun.

Sehun langsung sadar menyergit bingung menatap jam di hadapanya, "Untukmu."

"Untukku? Aku sudah punya banyak jam tangan seperti itu Hyung."

"Ini berbeda Sehun, meskipun banyak yang jual jam seperti ini, tapi menurutku ini istimewa."

Sehun mulai tertarik dengan topik pembicaraannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu?"

"Jam ini membuatku bertemu dengan wanita cantik yang membuat jantungku berdetak tak normal, dan dari sini aku bisa melihat detak jantungku saat itu. Jika kau merasakan juga seperti itu tandanya kau sedang jatuh cinta."

Chanyeol menunjuk pada tanda berbentuk hati dan angka yang ada di jam tangan itu, "Dan ini kuberikan untukmu. Aku kasihan denganmu, kau ini seperti manusia robot tak mengenal cinta, padahal kau tampan." 'Tapi sayang kau itu terlalu bodoh' ingin sekali Chanyeol menambahkan kalimat itu. Ia masih peduli dengan dongsaengnya itu.

Sehun mengambil jam tangan itu dari tangan Chanyeol, "Yasudah aku ingin ke dapur dulu. Membetulkan itu membuatku haus."

Sehun mengangguk. Chanyeol telah pergi dan hanya dirinya seorang di ruang tengah, ia menatap dalam jam tangan itu.

Dipakai bukan ide yang buruk.

.

.

.

In the next next next day~

Baekhyun membanting pintu kulkas dan mengerang kesal. Ia berjalan ke arah ruang tengah―membiarkan alat-alat dapur yang berserakan di pantry.

"Hey, pada kemana bahan makanan di kulkas?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil berkacak pinggang menatap dua saudara seatapnya.

Saudaranya berwajah datar yang bersantai di sofa hanya mengidikkan bahunya dan melanjutkan membaca majalah sedangkan saudara satunya tengah seru bermain psp tak mengidahkan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"HEY! Aku bertanya disini! Tak ada bahan makanan tak akan ada namanya makanan di sini!" Seru Baekhyun jengkel. Saudara satunya menjadi tak fokus dengan permainannya menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, "Kalau begitu beli bahannya, apa susahnya?"

Baekhyun berdecih tak suka menatap saudaranya yang angkat berbicara tadi, lalu menatap saudaranya yang tetap tenang tidur di sofa, "Sehun, kau beli sana bahannya."

"Baik. Mana uangnya?"

Baekhyun menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang kepada Sehun dan Sehun menerimanya. Kelebihan Sehun― bagi Baekhyun itu, Sehun selalu menurut apa yang ia katakan, meskipun Sehun orang yang -sangat- kaku tapi kalem juga, membuat Baekhyun lebih senang dengan temannya yang ini, dibanding saudaranya yang satu lagi yang menyebalkan.

"Hari ini aku ingin membuat Maeuntang. Jangan ada satu pun bahan yang terlupakan, oke? Aku ingin mencuci piring dulu." Ucap Baekhyun. Sehun hanya mengangguk dan berpikir sesuatu―entah apa itu, dia memang aneh―

Sebelum Baekhyun meninggalkan ruang tengah ia menyempatkan menatap teman satunya lagi, "Hey Chanyeol, tugasmu masih banyak, cepat selesaikan kegiatanmu sekarang, lalu bersihkan kamar mandi, dan kembali ke caffe."

"Cerewet. Bisa-bisanya aku punya Hyung cerewet seperti dirinya." Gumam Chanyeol terdengar oleh Sehun. Jangan tanya, Sehun masih diam tak bergeming seperti orang aneh.

.

.

.

Sehun berhenti jalan. Ia sudah berada di pasar. Dan satu alasan ia kesini, membeli bahan untuk membuat Maeuntang, dan jangan satu pun terlupakan. Itu bukan masalah, tapi ada satu masalah yang membuatnya bingung.

Dia tak tahu bahan Maeuntang itu apa saja.

Tuh kan bodohnya keluar lagi―seharusnya tadi ia bertanya pada Baekhyun apa saja bahannya.

Bodohnya lagi, ia tak bawa handphonenya, kalau saja ia bawa, mungkin ia bisa mencari di internet atau menelpon Baekhyun.

Tak mungkin dia kembali ke-apartmen hanya untuk menanyai bahan-bahannya. Jarak apartmen dengan pasar jauh sekali apalagi dia jalan kaki. Bolak-balik membuat dirinya capek saja.

Duh, ingin sekali dirinya menjedotkan jidatnya di pintu kereta api. Tapi dia masih menyanyangi dengan jidat mulusnya.

Lalu, dia harus bagaimana?

Dia berjalan mengitari seluruh pasar, memandang satu persatu makanan atau bahan makanan di pasar.

Setahu dirinya, Maeuntang itu bahan utamanya ikan. Tapi ia tak tahu ikan apa, ikan gurame? Itu terlalu mahal. Ikan asin? Dia belum pernah sekali pun memakan sup dengan rasa ikan yang asin. Ikan sapu-sapu? Oh tolong jangan, itu terdengar menyeramkan.

Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi mendapat tatapan aneh dari pengunjung lain.

Puk

"Sehun-ssi?"

Sehun berhenti mengacak-acak rabutnya ketika merasakan ada yang menepuk pundaknya, ia lalu menoleh ke samping, "Kim Jongin?"

"kau mengenaliku ternyata." Kata Jongin sambil tersenyum manis.

"A-a, tidak mungkin aku tak mengenali semua pelayan di blue caffe."

Jongin terkekeh, "Oh ya, tadi kau terlihat frustasi, kau kenapa?"

"Hnn.. B-bisa kau tolong aku?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengelus leher belakangnya― entah kenapa, itu hanya reflek. Jongin mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Apa masalahmu?"

"Aku disuruh Baekhyun Hyung membeli bahan Maeuntang, tapi aku tak tahu apa saja bahannya."

Jongin mengangguk mengerti, tertawa kecil mengetahui jika Sehun tak tahu apa-apa masalah dapur, "Aku tahu sekali makanan itu. Cha! Kajja!" Ia menarik tangan Sehun mengajaknya ke tempat pedagang yang sering ia beli. Sedangkan Sehun hanya diam mengikuti Jongin. Ia menatap tangannya yang di pegang oleh Jongin.

Ada yang tidak beres dengannya.

.

.

.

Sehun hanya menatap dalam diam sedari tadi. Sesuatu membuatnya tertarik. Sesuatu itu adalah Jongin. Jongin yang kesal karena harga yang mahal dan menawar harganya, menjelaskan apa saja bahan-bahannya kepadanya, bagaimana memilih ikan yang segar, dan memberi tahu pedagang yang menjual bahan makanan yang berkualitas tapi murah.

Sehun tak tahu jika Jongin orang yang cerewet. Suara cerewet Baekhyun dengan Jongin berbeda, sering kali ia kesal juga mendengar Baekhyun seperti burung perkutuk, tapi mendengar suara cerewet Jongin membuatnya gemas dan ingin tertawa.

"Sehun-ssi? Oh Sehun?"

Sehun sadar dari alamnya. Sedikit gugup tertangkap basah dirinya memandangi Jongin, "Kau ini mendengarku tidak sih?" Gerutu Jongin sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Siapa saja, Sehun ingin sekali mencubit gemas pipi Jongin.

"A-ah, maafkan aku. Tapi sungguh, aku ingat apa yang kau katakan tadi." Sesal Sehun.

Jongin memasang wajah cemberutnya, tapi diam-diam tersenyum. "Yasudah, ayo kita pergi dari pasar."

.

.

.

Mereka berdua saling terdiam. Tak ada yang satu pun yang angkat berbicara. Sehun dan Jongin sama-sama bingung membuka topik apa dan memilih diam saja. Jongin menendang-nendang krikil, matanya yang tadi menatap plastik bawaannya sekarang menatap lurus kedepan.

"Eghh, Sehun-ssi?"

"Ya?"

"Tipe wanita yang kau suka bagaimana?"

"Wanita yah?" Sehun tampak berpikir.

"Aku tak tahu. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga tak tahu."

Mereka diam lagi. Sehun mengumpat dalam hatinya tak bisa mendapatkan topik yang bagus. Ia mencuri-curi pandangannya pada Jongin yang kembali sedikit menunduk dan bibirnya bergerak-gerak seperti berbicara sesuatu tanpa suara. Satu kata yang terlintas di otaknya. Imut. Ini pertama kalinya kata itu ada di otaknya. Dia sama sekali tak pernah berpikir imut terhadap wanita atau teman wanitanya yang seringkali bersikap lucu dan imut. Dan ia berpikir imut terhadap laki-laki berkulit tan salah satu teman Baekhyun dan pelayan dari caffe milik Chanyeol.

Yaampun Sehun jadi ingin mencubit pipi Jongin sampai merah melihat Jongin sedang melamun sambil menunduk.

Tin! Tin!

"Jongin awas!"

Jongin bangun dari lamunannya dan tersentak kaget mendengar seruan Sehun. Ia melihat kesamping, bukan Sehun lagi yang disampingnya melainkan mobil yang melaju ke arahnya. Ia kembali kaget merasakan tarikan menjauh dari jalan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mata Jongin terbelalak. Wajah Sehun terlalu dekat, tangan Sehun melingkar di pinggangnya membuat tak mau badannya menempel dengan badan Sehun dengan kedua tangannya tertaruh di dada Sehun―sampai ia melupakan belanjaannya tergeletak di lantai.

Sehun yang sadar akan posisi mereka ikut membelalakkan matanya, ia tak bisa menelan salivanya, seperti ada yang menahannya. Ada yang tak beres dengannya, "I-ini.. aneh." Sehun melihat jam tangan―pemberian Chanyeol yang ada di tangan kirinya.

130

132

138

145

Angka itu seperti berjalan cepat, sama seperti jantungnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya lalu menatap Jongin yang masih kaget dalam dekapannya. "S-Sehun-ssi?"

Ia diam tak bergeming. Jongin sudah resah bergerak-gerak untuk lepas dari dekapan Sehun.

"S-Sehun-ssi, lepaskan aku, orang-orang melihati kita."

Sehun sadar orang-orang melihati mereka langsung melepaskan dekapannya. Ia mengelus-elus leher belakang gugup.

Benar, ada yang tak beres dengannya.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap jam tangan itu yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. Ia memencet tombol kecil di samping monitor jam.

98

Itu angka denyut jantung yang normal. Tapi kenapa saat kejadian tadi siang membuat angka di jam itu lebih dari 100 kali per-detik? Seingatnya, meskipun ia kaget melihat mobil yang berpacu cepat hampir menabrak Jongin tak membuat jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Tapi saat ia tak sengaja mendekap Jongin apalagi wajahnya dekat sekali dengan Jongin tadi.

Jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Jam ini membuatku bertemu dengan wanita cantik yang membuat jantungku berdetak tak normal, dan dari sini aku bisa melihat detak jantungku saat itu. Jika kau merasakan juga seperti itu tandanya kau sedang jatuh cinta."

Kalau begitu, dirinya sedang jatuh cinta dengan Jongin?

Tapi belum pasti dirinya jatuh cinta dengan Jongin.

Punggung tangan Sehun di taruh sebagai tumpuan pipinya dan tersenyum tidak jelas. Tidak salah juga kalau ia jatuh cinta dengan Jongin. Dia imut, menggemaskan, cerewet, dia juga terlihat manis. Mungkin itu tipe idealnya.

Tapi apa Jongin suka dengannya juga?

Senyumannya sedikit mengendor.

Ah tak mungkin, ia baru 2 kali bertemu dengan Jongin, mana mungkin Jongin suka dengannya.

Duh―Sehun jadi delima begini. Katanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan itu menyakitkan. Sehun kan tak mau jadi ngenes karena itu. Apalagi ini pengalaman pertamanya bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang.

Sehun mengerang frustasi. Ia melepas jam tangan itu dan di taruh di meja kecil sebelahnya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya dan berusaha untuk tidur.

.

.

.

In the next next next day~

Sehun bersender di samping pintu apartmen dirinya dengan dua hyungnya. Jangan tanya dia sedang apa dia disana, dia juga bingung kenapa dia disana.

Tadi Chanyeol menelponnya untuk menunggu di ruang tengah karena nanti ada salah satu pelayan caffe datang ke apartmen membawa beberapa makanan untuk dirinya. Padahal Chanyeol menyuruhnya menunggu ruang tengah saja, dia malah menunggu di luar.

Hanya satu alasan ia menunggu di luar.

Kata Chanyeol akan ada pelayan caffenya kan?

Bisa saja itu Jongin dan ia berharap itu. Kan lumayan bisa bertemu Jongin.

And fyi― Dia akan sendirian di apartmen selama 2 hari. Chanyeol ada urusan di caffenya karena itu ia akan menginap di caffe, dan Baekhyun menginap di rumah teman kerjanya. Sedangkan dia? Sebenarnya ia masih kuliah dan bekerja sebagai photografer, ia mendapatkan masa liburnya untuk dua minggu, ia malah menghabiskannya di apartmen, padahal bisa saja dia liburan di pantai atau menginap di rumah temannya. Dia memang keterlaluan bodohnya. Tapi jujur, ia kesal kedua hyungnya seperti lupa hari apa ini.

Tentang keluarganya. Ayahnya memiliki perusahaan yang termasuk perusahaan terbesar di korea. Ibunya telah meninggal sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu membuatnya terpuruk dan memutuskan tinggal bertiga dengan hyungnya.

"Sehun-ssi? Sehun-ssi, annyeong?"

Sehun sadar dari lamunannya saat ada tangan yang melambai-lambai di depan wajahnya. Sehun menoleh. Senyuman tipis mengembang di bibirnya melihat siapa yang datang.

Harapannya terkabul.

"Oh, annyeong Jongin."

Jongin menyodorkan sebuah paper bag kepada Sehun, "Ini." Sehun mengambilnya, "Chanyeol Hyung menyuruhku memasak sesuatu untukmu, jadi.. Yah, maaf jika tidak terlalu enak. Hnn.. Besok aku akan mengantarkan makanan lagi kalau kau mau." Lanjut Jongin.

"B-baiklah, terima kasih, maaf merepotkanmu." Balas Sehun. Dia jadi agak sedikit gugup bertemu dengan Jongin.

"Eugh, oh ya." Jongin memberi paper bag berukuran mini berwarna putih. Dan tentu Sehun menerimanya. Jongin memainkan ujung kaos pororonya dengan kepalanya yang sedikit di tundukkan, "Kudengar, kau ulang tahun, hnn.. Eughh.. Itu hadiah dariku, kuharap kau suka."

Sehun rasanya ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Mendapat hadiah dari Jongin, ini bukan mimpi kan? Ia masih tak percaya apa yang ia dapatkan hari ini.

"A-aa Sehun-ssi, aku pergi kerja dulu... A-annyeong." Pamit Jongin.

Sehun menaruh paper bag yang berisi makanan dan tetap memegang paper bag hadiah dari Jongin. Ia menarik tangan Jongin dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jongin. Lengannya menarik tengkuk Jongin mendekat ke wajahnya dan membawa Jongin pada ciuman lembutnya.

Sedangkan Jongin membeku di tempat. Kepalanya harus mendongak karena Sehun lebih tinggi darinya. Ia tak membalas ciuman Sehun. Wajahnya yang tadi merah semakin memerah seperti tomat yang telah matang. Matanya seakan di jerat oleh mata coklat milik Sehun.

Sehun mulai menutup matanya, memiringkan sedikit wajahnya, memberanikan diri melumat perlahan bibir ranum Jongin, dan semakin merapat tubuhnya ke tubuh Jongin.

Entah seberapa panasnya pipi Jongin saat ini.

Sehun melepas pangutannya. Jongin sedikit mengatur napasnya karena menahan napas selama beberapa menit. "K-kau.."

Sehun jadi panik sendiri karena mengingat tadi ia―dengan kurang ajar ― mencium Jongin. Ia melepaskan tangannya yang berada di pinggang Jongin, dan sedikit berjongkok agar dapat melihat wajah Jongin yang tertunduk, "J-Jongin, m-maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud untuk―"

"T-tidak apa-apa." Sela Jongin cepat. Ia menoleh ke arah lain ketika Sehun ingin melihat wajahnya, ia takut Sehun melihat wajahnya yang memerah ini. Jongin merapikan bajunya yang agak berantakkan dan membungkukkan badannya tetap dengan menundukkan wajahnya, "S-sampai jumpa." Dan dengan terburu-buru, Jongin pergi dari apartmen itu.

Diam-diam Sehun tersenyum. Ia meraba-raba bibirnya. Bibir ranum itu terasa manis di bibirnya. Dan satu fakta dari Jongin. Pemalu. Tadi dia berhasil menangkap wajah Jongin yang memerah malu. Itu sangat menggemaskan baginya.

Ia teringat sesuatu. Ia menekan tombol kecil di jam―pemberian Chanyeol― dan melihat angka pada jam itu.

147

Hormonnya stresnya mulai bekerja kembali seperti kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, ini lebih cepat. Jika saja ia mengidap penyakit jantung, ia tak yakin saat ini juga ia tak terkapar di lantai karena jantungnya yang berdebar diatas normal.

Oh yatuhan, bolehkah ia berharap Jongin menyukai dirinya juga?

.

.

.

In the next day~~

"Tak kusangka manusia robot seperti kau bisa jatuh cinta." Selidik Baekhyun. Sehun tak mengidahkannya, sibuk tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Jadi siapa wanita yang kau taksir?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari menyikut lengan Sehun. Sehun sekilas melirik Chanyeol, "Yang kutaksir itu.."

"Salah satu pelayan caffe-mu itu Hyung."

Baekhyun mulai tertarik, "Whoa tunggu sebentar, pelayan caffe Chanyeol? Siapa?"

"Ah! Ah! Biarku tebak.. Hmm... Kim Yeorin?" Tebak Chanyeol. Sehun menggeleng. Chanyeol kembali berpikir, ia menjentikkan jarinya, "Jung Min hee?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Shin Se Kyu?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Gong Minji? Kim Yaejin?"

Sehun menggeleng. Chanyeol mulai frustasi.

"Cho Jihyun?"

Sehun menggeleng.

Chanyeol berusaha mengingat nama pelayan wanita di caffenya, "Lantas siapa?"

Sehun semakin mengembangkan senyumannya, tapi pikirannya kemana-mana.

"Namanya.."

"― .In."

"..."

.

.

.

.

"KIM JONG IN? KIM JONG IN KATAMU? PELAYAN YANG BERKULIT TAN ITU? YATUHAN DIA LAKI-LAKI SEHUN! SADARLAH SEHUN! KAU GILA!" Teriak Chanyeol tak percaya.

"HAH? APA? SEHUN, KAU GAY?!" Baekhyun lebih heboh.

―Ah, bahkan Sehun baru ingat Jongin laki-laki. Sehun mengidik bahunya tak peduli, toh cinta datang tak kenal waktu, tempat, identitas, bahkan gendernya. Otaknya kembali bekerja memikirkan laki-laki bernama Jongin menikah dengannya suatu saat nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah kubilang, kan, kalau Sehun itu aneh dan bodoh.

END(?)

Hai~ saya author baru disini~ FF debutku tepat tanggal ulang tahun Sehun! Yehet!

maaf kalau alurnya aneh, maklumin, aku author baru dalam Yaoi, biasanya Normal'-'. Dan pertama kali masuk ke dunia Yaoi, aku langsung suka Fanfiction dengan cast Jongin ukenya~

Aku berharap penuh ada yang men-review dengan memberi saran kritik maupun pujian. Itu sesuatu membuatku semangat membuat FF uke!Jongin yang lainnya. JYI, aku lagi bikin project FF bergenre Romantic, Mystery, dan ber-rating M―ya mungkin, tentu ukenya Jongin, semenya masih rahasia'-'

Ohya, **Happy 21****st**** Day Sehun!** Semoga tambah ganteng, nambah lengket sama Jongin ya, Jagain Jonginnya*-*

Cukup sekian, terima kasih sudah membaca FFku.

Remind to Review?


End file.
